Storyville: Forgotten
by Cram Zeugirdor
Summary: After a book has been published, all the characters go to their own universe to continue on with a normal life. As the future progresses on, all of your favorite story characters start to vanish and are replaced by new characters. People of Storyville try to find a way to bring the characters back. But how can you bring someone back if they were already forgotten?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: 1**

Harry, Jace and Katniss were walking down the dark alley way frantically. The alley was cramped, with trash scattered all over the floor and rats scurrying into corners as the three characters marched passed. The light from Harry's wand was the only source of light that could allow the three to see. They were frantic and worried about the outcome of what they were expecting to see. It's been so long, and as new stories are published and enter the world all the books and characters within them were starting to be forgotten and vanished.  
Harry opened the back door to the apartment and all the characters walked through the door together. With a flick of his wand the light went off. Katniss flipped a switch and the hallway was illuminated by the dim lights.  
The walls were scratched and torn, and moths were fluttering around the dim lights.  
A large round puddle was up on the ceiling, and it was leaking onto the floor.  
"Upstairs," Katniss pulls out her bow and arrows, as they all march up the stairs carefully.  
The hallway upstairs was littered with beds and dressers, torn clothes and other things.  
"How are we going to get through this mess?" Jace asked.  
"Magic," Harry shook his head, muttering a spell, and all the furniture was raised into the air, and created a path for them to get through. The door ahead was cracked open with a large hole where the knob should've been.  
Harry pushed open the door, and the room was covered with dark oozing slime. There was a character in the middle of the room, arms splayed out around their head, and legs were bent in bone chilling positions.  
Harry, Jace and Katniss ran to the person and knelt down on the floor.  
The character had long, black curly hair with striking green and gold eyes. She stared up at the ceiling with an empty expression. Katniss propped the girls head onto her leg.  
"Her name was Lena Duchanne," Katniss muttered. "A character from Beautiful Creatures."  
Harry got up from the floor and paced up and down the ooze covered room.  
"Harry there was nothing we could do," Katniss said.  
"We could do something," He stated. "People are being forgotten and they disappear everyday now. It won't be long till people forget about us and we're gone too."  
Katniss lowered Lena's head onto the ground, and then she got up from the floor.  
Lena's body was slowly starting crumble, and crack.  
As if she was made of stone.  
Then her body broke into a thousands pieces of rocks, and then those rocks turned into dust.  
"Poor girl," Jace muttered, he shook his head causing his blonde hair to dance around his face.  
"We need to figure out who did this," Harry barked, and then he stormed out of the room.  
Katniss looked at Jace up and down, and then she followed Harry out of the room. When Jace signed up for this job, Harry and Katniss warned him that it wouldn't be easy.  
Jace walked looked at the dust that used to be a girl named Lena. It made him upset that _he_ didn't even know who this person was. As a Storyville cop it was his job to know characters from other stories.  
He needed to do better. Harry and Katniss always reminded themselves that they have to be better as a team.

Jace fell asleep at his desk that night, he was marking out all the characters that died this week with red X stamps. Books and papers were scattered all over the desk, and he was resting his head while snoring, with drool coming out of his mouth.  
"Jace," A female's voice said.  
He rubbed his eyes, and lifted his head slowly. Hermione Granger was standing at his desk with paperwork in her hands.  
"Hi," He yawned.  
"Good morning," She smiled, while placing the papers in a neat stack at the corner of his desk, even though his desk was a huge mess. "They want to see you upstairs in the office."  
She looked so elegant with her hair pulled up into a messy bun. Jace yawned some more, and then he got up from the desk.  
The lobby was empty, and tons of story characters were walking past the glass doors as if it was just a normal day. Jace and Hermione walked into the glass elevator.  
Hermione pressed a button and the elevator ascended to the top slowly.  
It was silent in the elevator for about a minute or two. It was an awkward silence but more of a friendly silence until Hermione spoke. "Who was it that died last night?"  
Jace looked at Hermione, she had her arms hugged around her shoulders, and she stood with one leg crossed over the other.  
"Lena Duchannes," Jace responded, still feeling guilty about not knowing who the girl was. "We were too late."  
Hermione looked upset. "She was my friend . . ."  
"I'm sorry," Jace mused. "Is there any background information you have on her?"  
Hermione looked at the floor. "She's to be claimed either Light or Dark on her sixteenth birthday. She fell in love with a mortal, and due to the curse mortals and casters can't be together. Basically, the book is romantic."  
Jace felt a little better now that he knew something of the Lena girl.  
The elevator jerked a bit, and it stopped on the fiftieth floor. The doors swung open, Jace and Hermione both strolled out of the doors while making their way towards a large door. The door was covered in two large letters, one S and the other letter was a V.  
It stood for Storyville.  
Its where all the characters from books go after they've been published. When the characters are done living out the world the author created for them, they are sent to Storyville where they live as a normal person would in the real world.  
A few alterations make this world different, characters may have a different personality then they did in the book. Jace and Hermione walk throught the S.V. doors, welcomed by a large rectangular desk, made out of glass, with characters occupying each chair except for one. The room itself was bright, because the walls are made out of windows, letting you see the entire Storyville city.  
Jace sat down in his chair, and Hermione walked out of the room.  
Everyone looked at Jace and then they all turned their attention to Harry and Katniss who were sitting right across from Jace.  
"Who was forgotten last night?" Asked Voldemort. He was the high chief and executive. He sat with his hands clamped together.  
"Lena Duchanne," Harry answered confidently.  
A large map of Earth was displayed on the glass table.  
"Lena Duchanne: Beautiful Creatures." Voldemort said. The map rippled after Voldemort spoke. Everyone at the glass table leaned in to see a yellow dot somewhere.  
The yellow dot indicates whether somebody remembers a character from a story or not, but there was no yellow dot anywhere on the map.  
"This girl is forgotten completely," Voldemort muttered. he leaned back into his chair, looking defeated.  
"Can we check the book publications," Katniss asked.  
The map rippled again, this time everyone at the table was looking for a red dot. Red dots indicate whether a book is published or not . . . There was no red dot anywhere on the map.  
Katniss looked defeated, and Harry was staring hard at the map, waiting for something to appear.  
"Go to our records room, and lock away all evidence of the Beautiful Creatures book." Voldemort said.  
"What do we do about the other characters from the book?" Jace blurted out.  
Everyone head at the table faced him.  
"Shouldn't we warn them or something?" Jace replied.  
"If nobody remembers the story, and the book isn't being published anymore," Voldemort answered. "Then all the other characters from that book is gone."  
Jace knew that Voldemort had a point. You can't save the characters that were already forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2**

"How did the meeting go?" Hermione asked.

"It was ok." Jace answered. He was upset that there was nothing anybody was going to do to get the characters from Beautiful Creatures back.

"They want us on the case." Hermione said. "Doc and Eldest."

Doc and Eldest were stories from the Across the Universe trilogy. "When do we start?" Jace asks.

"As soon as possible." Hermione looked at Jace then she blushed and looked away. "We should get going."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

Hermione and Jace walked down to the cryo labs, where Doc and Elder were. The cryo levels were the creepiest part in Storyville. The cryo levels had new characters frozen inside a chamber, and once the story was published, the characters would be unfrozen from their cryogenic chambers and would join the world of Storyville.  
"Any new information?" Hermione asked.  
Elder was tall and young, about sixteen, with brown shaggy hair and a muscular build with high cheekbones. Jace recognized him from the Across the Universe trilogy, and in the story Elder was leader of a spaceship that was stuck in space, while people living on the ship were on a drug named Phydus.  
"There are no more characters being awoken," Elder seemed worried. "By now, at least half of the cryo chambers would be empty, leaving room for new characters to take place."  
"What does that mean?" Jace asked.  
Hermione started scribbling this information down on a piece of paper. "That's not good," She answered hurriedly.  
"What do we do with the new characters?" Doc walked up. "If they aren't waking up, then other characters won't be able to live, and they'll be forgotten."  
"I guess we can add more cryo-chambers," Hermione suggested.  
"But that will require more money," Elder said. "And we don't even have enough money for another Starbucks down the street!"  
Hermione wrote more information onto her paper.  
"Very well," Hermione breathed. "Just find a way to keep those characters alive."  
"We will," Elder called, as Hermione and Jace walked down the hall and towards an elevator.  
"What's going on Hermione?" Jace asked, he was really confused. "Why aren't the new characters waking up?"  
"It means that the Real world isn't publishing books anymore," Hermione shook her head. "If books aren't being published, then characters aren't created, and if characters aren't created then they will slowly be forgotten and never exist."  
"I have to get this information to Harry and Katniss!" Jace cries. The elevator doors swing open, and Jace and Hermione run down the hallway together.


End file.
